We're Just Like You
by Courtnerrr
Summary: [[Girls at Greenlake. Again.]] Leigh Vaaden messed up. Big time. She is now forced to go to Camp Greenlake. Will the boys of D Tent and girls of J Tent help her realize that it's not all a living hell?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the D Tent Boys. But I own the J Tent girls.

**Author's Note:** I realize there are like 50 million "Girls at Greenlake" stories, but I like mine. So HA. Sorry, I enjoy being somewhat crazy...

* * *

**We're Just Like You**  
_Prologue_

"Oh shit! What have I gotten myself into?" I slammed down on the gas, speeding away from the cops chasing me. I was behind the wheel of a 1969 Mustang, wishing it was mine. And I really hadn't intended on driving it. I just wanted to see how it felt. My permit got the best of me.

I just turned 15. I live in Haven, Colorado, and I got my permit only 4 hours ago. And already I've most likely lost it.

Damn it. Damn it. Damn it.

There's sirens, and my common sense is still failing. I keep going. Every inch they close in, the harder I push on the gas. There are helicopters above me, cars and motorcycles behind me.

That's when it actually hits me.

I'm the cause of a full-out cop chase. Wonderful, every sophomore's dream.

My eyes lock onto the gas gauge, which is slowly gearing towards empty. I have two options. I either stop and get gas, and get caught. Or I keep going and allow the gas gauge to hit empty. And get caught. Both ways, I'm busted.

I decide to keep going. My adrenaline getting the beter of me. Then I hear the familiar tune of 'MakeDamnSure' by Taking Back Sunday. I look down at the passenger seat, my phone is ringing like crazy. The number is my house phone.

Great. My parents. I ignore it. I keep my eye on my inexistent destination. Freedom. I know I'll get caught. I pull onto the highway, in the acceleration lane, I speed forward, crossing into all the lanes to get ahead. The sirens continue to blare. All the other cars look at me, the amazing car I'm driving. Allow me to rephrase that, the amazing car I'm driving that belongs to someone at the grocery store.

Where my bike is.

Why couldn't I just take the bike? Why did I have to hop into the Mustang?

And the biggest question. Why did the Mustang have to have a silent alarm?

Damn techies. I originally didn't intend on driving it away. I merely wanted to see what it felt like to be behind the wheel of a decent car.

"Pull over!" A cop screamed out the window.

Yeah right, in your dreams buddy. I kept driving, I was bordering on 100. "Fudge..." The gas needle was barely above E.

I stole a car. I put myself in a chase. And once the car dies, I'm going to be arrested. Jail and 15 year old girls don't exactly mix.

Then it happened, the car sputtered. It just stopped. "Oh come the fuck on!" I shouted, turning the key, "Damn it!"

Then they surrounded me. "You're under arrest." One of them dragged me out of the car, "You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attourney. If you cannot afford an attourney, one will be provided for you." He kept telling me my rights.

I was shoved into the cop car. The cops began speeding off the highway, heading towards my neighborhood, "Where do you live?"

"48 Nicols Avenue." I muttered, sinking into the back of the seat.

"Name?"

"Leigh Vaaden." I replied. I hate my last name, it always reminds me of my goody-goody older brother, Andy. He's 17 and I don't think he's broken a single rule in his life.

Andy is perfect. He's Haven's golden boy. At least that is how my family brags about him to everyone and anyone they meet.

The cop turned onto Nicols Avenue. We walked up to the front door and he knocked.

The door opened and I groaned. If anything else could go wrong, it was this. The person who opened the door happened to be Andy. "Is this your sister?" The cop asked him, pointing to me.

"Unfortunately." Andy replied, looking at me and holding back a smirk.

"Are your parents home?"

Andy nodded, he turned around, "Mom! Dad! Leigh is in trouble again!"

"Oh shut up Golden Boy." I retorted, glaring at him.

My parents ran to the door, "What happ- " My dad began, before seeing the cop at the door. "Amy, you can handle it this time. I got the last one."

See, I'm so loved in my family. My mom stepped forward, "What happened Officer?"

"Your daughter stole a car from the parking lot at the grocery store."

Their jaws dropped, "She did what?" My dad asked, staring at me with a look that could kill.

"I was just seeing how it felt! I wouldn't have driven it if the cops hadn't shown up! So blame them."

Andy smirked, "You're in enough trouble as is..."

"Andy shut up!" My father glared at him, "Both of you, upstairs now!"

"Shocker. Andy's first time being yelled at."

"And Leigh's millionth." He retorted.

Both of us stormed up the stairs, I walked into my room, slamming the door. I grabbed my cell phone, which I had shoved into my pocket before being pulled out of the car. I dialed the first number that came to mind, my best friend Brenna.

"Hello?" Brenna answered on the first ring.

"Thank god you answered." I replied, sighing with relief.

Brenna suddenly began to sound worried. "Leigh? Is everything okay?"

"I wish." I muttered.

"What happened?" She asked.

I wrapped my hair around my finger, "I sort of, kind of, not really stole a car."

"Are you fucking kidding me!" Brenna exclaimed, I heard her run upstairs and shut her door. "What kind? And was it worth it?"

"I love how your first concern is what kind of car it is," I said, holding back a laugh, "And anyway, it was our dream car. A 1969 Mustang, red."

I could just see Brenna's jaw drop, "You stole a Mustang!"

"Technically but not." I replied.

"What are you talking about? You just said you did."

"At first I was just looking. Step two, I jumped behind the wheel to see what it felt like. You know how I've been saving." I began, "And then the owner had a silent alarm on the car. So the cops show up. And I spaz, and first thing I do is slam down the gas. I ended up on the highway. Eventually I ran out of gas, got busted, and now I'm stuck in my room."

"Holy shit." Brenna muttered, "And you just got your permit too!"

"Yeah. That's going away." I retorted.

"What was your first clue?" She asked me.

"Only good thing is, Andy made some smart ass comment. Resulting in him being stuck in his room too."

"Nice..."

"Leigh?" I heard my parents coming up the stairs.

"Gotta go Bren." I said, quickly hanging up and shoving my phone under my pillow, "Come in..."

My mom opened the door. "What the hell is wrong with you!" My mom had opened the door, but my dad was taking over the talking part.

I said nothing, I stared down at my black flip flops.

"Leigh Amelia Vaaden! Why did you steal that car!" My dad shouted, glaring at me.

My eyes glanced up at him, "It's not what it looks like." I replied, "If the car didn't have a silent alarm..."

"Leigh, that doesn't make up for what you did! You stole a Mustang! Do you realize you can go to jail for this?"

"No, it never even crossed my mind." I retorted, sarcasm drowning my words.

"We're not in the mood for your sarcasm young lady!" My mom shouted now, "The car owner is pressing charges! He wants to see you in court, he wants you to be put in jail!"

"Well, easy for you then. You don't have to claim that you have another child besides the Golden Boy."

--One Week Later--

"Your honor, this... this... hoodlum, thought she had the right to get in my car and act as if it were her own! Both things are crimes, even if she never intended to drive it!" That was Mr. Hilesteen. He was the car owner. And, turns out, he is one of the janitors at my school.

Talk about coincidences.

The judge looked at Mr. Hilesteen and his lawyer, "Any other witnesses?" I had said my piece already, in my defense. So I knew I was busted. No one was going to believe a 15 year old over a guy who was going on 9,576,395.

The lawyer looked at me, "The prosecution calls Leigh Vaaden to the stand."

I walked up to the stand, and took the oath again. "Why were you in my clients car?" He asked.

"As I said, previously, I adore Mustangs. I didn't know the car had a silent alarm. I jumped into the car to see what the car would feel like." How many times was I going to have to say that?

"How many times are you going to lie under oath?" He shouted at me.

"Mr. Lawyer-dude. I am not going to answer that question, because I'm not lying!"

The judge looked at the lawyer, "Mr. King. Please ask a different question. Miss Vaaden is correct, you are not allowed to ask that question."

Mr. King, a.k.a. Mr. Lawyer-Dude, glared at me, "Miss Vaaden, I'm going to ask this one more time, why were you in my client's car?"

"Short term memory loss much?" I asked, looking into his eyes, "I. Like. Mustangs." I said each word slowly, "I. Wanted. To. See. How. It. Felt." I paused after each word, "Now, do I need to say it again for your mind to comprehend?"

"I object your honor! She is making a mockery of me!" Mr. King said, slapping the bench.

The judge looked at me, "Mr. King, she has a point. You did previously ask the question."

"The prosecution rests." He mumbled, stalking back to the table. I walked back to my table as well.

The judge allowed us a recess while he thought over the verdict.

I was sitting with Andy and my parents. It was a dream come true! Please tell me that anyone could tell that was sarcasm.

The court was called back to order. "Miss Vaaden. You have a choice to make." He said, looking at me, "Your choice is to be made from three choices." Alright, get on with the choices already. "Jail, Juvenille hall, or I have recently recieved news that there is a new opening in Camp Greenlake."

Camp? Wait. Did the judge say Camp? Hell, I knew my pick instantly. "Camp Greenlake sounds fine." I said, looking at the judge.

"A bus will pick you up in the morning." The judge banged his hammer-thingy on the table, "Court dismissed."

I left the room, Andy and my parents following me. Andy walked next to me, "Damn you get to go to camp. What the hell is up with that?"

"Watch your mouth Andrew, or you'll be on trial next." I said, mumbling. We headed back home.

The next day, I went on a journey. A journey to Camp Greenlake.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I own Leigh, and the people of Haven. I also own the girls of J Tent. And their "counselor". I also own the new Warden. ANd the new Mr. Sir type person.

**Author's Note:** The Warden and Mr. Sir were arrested. I don't remember if Pendanski was or not. So he's here still. But there's a new warden. And a new Mr. Sir. A.k.a. Warden & Mr. Ellis. Dun Dun Dun... And Leigh's last name is pronounced Vay-Den

* * *

**We're Just Like You  
**Chapter 1

My arm was burning up. Haven got pretty warm, but it was never this bad. I was currently handcuffed to a bus seat. Oh boy did I have the wrong idea of Greenlake.

But I was dumb to think it was anything different. The bus pulled up to the camp. I got out, and was brought up to a man. My eyes were tortured. The mess of orange was aggravating me. "I'm Mr. Ellis." The man said to me. "You're here because you messed up."

"Really?" I retorted, "I would've never guessed."

I heard a couple of boys laugh. Mr. Ellis looked at me, "I see we've got an attitude on our hands."

I looked at my hands, and then at his, "I don't." He glared at me again. He walked me to a building. "You get two orange jumpsuits. One for work, and one for relaxing. We do laundry every 3 days. On laundry day your relaxing suit becomes your work one."

"Sounds easy enough."

"The rattlesnakes and scorpions can kill you. But the worst are the yellow-spotted lizards." He looked at me, as if trying to scare me. "You see that we have no fences?"

"Not exactly the first thing on my mind."

"Run if you want. But we have the only water for miles." He said, "The buzzards will get you before we find you."

"Oh darn, you crushed those dreams." I muttered, rolling my eyes, I changed into one of the orange jumpsuits. After I changed, Mr. Ellis was replaced with a girl with black hair that was up in a bun, "Hi, I'm Mrs. Mitchellson." She said, "I'm the counselor of J Tent. You must be Leigh Vaaden."

"Who else could I be?"

She simply smiled, that ws going to get a tad bit annoying. We started walking towards a mess of tents. Five of them looked newer than the others. "You are in J Tent. With five other girls." She pulled back the flap. "These are Cathryn," She pointed to a girl with curly red hair, "Taylor," She pointed to a short girl with really short brown hair, "Becca," A girl with blonde wavy hair, "And Jaime." The last girl had short black hair, much like Mrs. Mithcellson's.

Cathryn glared at Mrs. Mitchellson, "Those aren't our names." She retorted.

"Could've fooled me." I muttered, glaring at this one.

"You think you're something?" She asked. "You're nothing here. You're just scum on the bottom of the shoes of the establishment!"

"Did you just learn that word?" I asked her, "That sounds like a little too much for your small mind." I saw Taylor and Becca hold back a laugh.

Cathryn glared at me as Mrs. Mitchellson left. "Why don't I tell you our real names." She pointed to her self, "I'm Chief." She pointed to Taylor and Becca, "Shrimp and Flame." Her finger then moved to Jaime, "And that's Stretch."

"Great, I'm Leigh." I said, shrugging.

Taylor looked at me, "No, you're Star."

"Star?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

Becca nodded, "Yeah, the fact that you actually made yourself known a little before your first hole."

"It's something most people don't dare to do." Taylor replied, smiling.

Cath- Chief glared at me as she stormed out of the tent.

"She's a bitch." Jaime/Stretch retorted. "She really thinks she's better than everyone else because she was here before us."

Taylor/Shrimp seemed somewhat eager, "What got you here?" She asked, looking at me.

"I stole a Mustang." I said, shrugging, not even telling the whole story. "You?" I asked the three.

Becca/Flame smiled, "I burned down a hospital." Well, that explains a nickname. "My worst enemy was in there, and I was the cause. I decided to finish her off without physical contact."

"Whoa." I said, my eyes grew wide, "Holy crap."

"I didn't do anything!" Taylor then exclaimed, "My ex-boyfriend shot someone, and then shot himself. I was in shock, and I didn't start to run until the cops showed up. Therefore they thought I did it."

"That sucks." I replied, somewhat sympathetically.

Jaime/Stretch looked at me this time, "I freed the Buffalo Zoo." She said, leaning against her bed. "Lions and tigers and bears were everywhere. They don't deserve to be caged up like that!"

I smiled, at least someone agreed with me. "I definitely agree."

Chief stormed back in, "Stretch, ZigZag is looking for you!" She glared at me, then turned back to Ja-Stretch, "And watch out. Armpit is following him around."

"Arm...pit...?" I dragged out the syllables.

Shrimp looked at me, "He smells like major ass."

"Good nickname then."

"How old are you?" Chief asked me.

"15."

"So are Shrimp and Stretch." Chief retorted. I would've thought Taylor was about 13, and I thought Jaime was at least 16. "Flame is 14, and I'm 16."

"Therefore you dubbed yourself Chief because you're the oldest?" She stormed out again.

"You can really get under her skin." Becca said, smiling at me.

I looked at her, "She's easily pissed."

Jaime looked at all of us, "I better go find ZigZag before Pendanski drags him to his tent again..." She left.

"Who are ZigZag and Armpit?" I asked, looking at Taylor and Becca.

Taylor began, "ZigZag and Armpit are two of the boys from D Tent. They're our 'partner tent'. Twitch, Squid, X-Ray, and Magnet are in there too."

"Let me guess. X-Ray has like extreme vision or something?" I rolled my eyes at the thought.

"Nope." Becca said, "He has the biggest glasses ever. X-Ray is simply pig latin for his real name, Rex."

"Ohh, creativity in D Tent." I said, snickering.

We left the tent, and I saw two boys with brown hair and a hispanic boy walking towards us, the shorter of the two brown-haired boys wrapped his arm around Becca/Flame. "Hey Flame, what's up?"

"Nothing Twitch." She said, smiling, "I wonder if the food is edible today."

The hispanic boy laughed, "You hear that Squid? She actually thinks that the food might be edible."

"Flame, you should know by now, this food is definitely unedible." The one they called Squid retorted.

"Definitely feeling out of the loop here." I said, looking at the five. Squid had his arm around Shrimp now.

"I'm Magnet." The hispanic one said, putting his hand out.

"Leigh, but they call me Star."

"Star?"

"I really have no idea."

Shrimp smirked at me, "She bitched out Cheif the moment she walked in."

"Ohhh. Like a movie star sort of? Making yourself well known?" Magnet asked me.

"Sure why not?" The six of us walked to the mess hall, where we saw Cheif sitting with a boy with huge glasses. We also saw Stretch with another tall boy with static-ish blonde hair, and a rather heavy black boy.

Another girl stumbled into the mess hall, she had red hair to her ears, "Hey Cheif, hey Shrimp, hey Flame, hey Stretch." She turned to me, "Who are you?"

"Star." I said, suddenly sinking into my nickname.

She nodded, "I'm Predator."

I looked at Shrimp and Flame. "Huh?" I asked her.

"I stay out with at the holes for a while, and hunt the yellow-spotted lizards." Predator said, I turned to Shrimp, "Real name?"

"Nicolette." She replied, we all sat down. I was in between Magnet and Flame, Flame was in between me and Twitch, who was next to Shrimp, who was next to Squid.

I was beginning to like the people of D Tent and J Tent. Magnet was pretty cute, Flame and Shrimp were pretty nice, Stretch was nice too, in a darkish way. Cheif on the other hand, was a bitch, and Predator scared me.

The next day we woke up at 4:30. We ate (or attempted to eat) our breakfast and went out and grabbed shovels. X-Ray and I grabbed the same one, he attempted to take it from me. "I don't think so." I said, snatching it back and walking towards where our tent was digging. Flame and Shrimp grabbed their shovels as well, "Why'd you do that?"

"It's a shovel..." Me.

"It's shorter than the rest." Flame.

"By 3/4 of an inch." Shrimp.

I shrugged, "Smaller hole."

"Less time." Flame replied.

"Of course! The geniusness of it." I said, smiling.

We began digging, and Stretch, Predator, and Cheif walked over. Cheif glared at me as she began digging her hole. Mrs. Mitchellson came over and looked at us, "You know the deal, if you find something interesting, show me or Mr. Ellis, or Mr. Pendanski. If it's interesting enough we'll show the Warden and you'll get the day off." She looked at us, "When the water truck gets here, you can have water."

"Hence the title." I muttered as she walked away.

The boys of D Tent were set up a little ways away from us.

When the water truck pulled up a few hours later we all lined up.

The line went like this...

X-Ray, Cheif, Armpit, Squid, Shrimp, Stretch, ZigZag, Twitch, Flame, Predator, Magnet, Me. According to Flame, if I did something that Cheif and X-Ray liked, I'd get moved up in line. I realized everyone was with their "pair".

When I got to the front of the line, Mr. Pendanski filled my canteen, "You must be new. I'm Mr. Pendanski. That's pronounced Pen-Dance-Key."

"Okay then." I went back to my hole and resumed my digging.

Cheif and X-Ray kept glaring at me, as I quickly dug my hole. I wasn't going faster than anyone else, but according to Flame, I was going pretty fast for a newcomer. Her exact words were, "Damn. I wish I could've dug that fast when I first got here. I'd probably be done soon, if I got faster every day."

Flame, Shrimp, and I got along pretty well. I was kind of glad. But I missed Brenna, and I even missed the Golden Boy a little.

I heard something, I hopped out of my hole and put my hand to my eyes, there was a car approaching, and it wasn't the water truck.

* * *

I like reviews. A lot. 


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclamer:** I own Star (Leigh), Shrimp (Taylor), Flame (Becca), Stretch (Jaime), Chief (Cathryn), and Mrs. Mitchellson.

**Author's Note: **I think I may have spelled "Chief" wrong at points. If so, I apologize. I didn't have spell check.

**We're Just Like You**

_Chapter 2_

Magnet hopped out of his hole, "Wasn't the water truck just here?" He asked us.

"Hey Dipshit." I said, looking at him, "That's not the water truck. Notice it's not even a truck."

Suddenly all of D Tent and J Tent were popping out of their holes, "It's not the warden either." X-Ray replied, staring at the oncoming black car.

Stretch looked up, "Isn't that..." There were two heads popping out of the sunroof.

"Caveman and Zero!" ZigZag exclaimed, watching the car as it stopped.

Two boys got out of the car, one had black curly hair, and the other had a black afro type thingy. Flame and Shrimp looked up for a minute, "They're back." Flame muttered in a singsong voice that only Shrimp and I heard.

"What are you guys doing here?" Chief asked the two.

The one with curly black hair shrugged, "I swear we're not in trouble again though."

"How did you even get here?" Squid asked, "I mean, not how, but how'd you get in?"

"Told the Warden we forgot something." The other one replied, looking at me. "Who are you?"

"Star." I replied instantly, taking another shovelful of dirt out of my hole, and having it 'accidentally' go into Chief's.

"Hey! You're dropping your dirt in my hole!" She exclaimed.

"Oops." My attention turned back to the two boys, "And you?"

The one with curly hair pointed to himself, "I'm Caveman, and this is Zero." He pointed to the other boy.

"Most intriguing." I retorted as I continued to dig.

Mrs. Mitchellson somehow randomly appeared, "You two can't be here!" She exclaimed, "Go, go, go."

And then the boys were gone. We all resumed digging our holes, Flame, Shrimp, and I taking turns throwing dirt into Chief's hole. Stretch helped every once in a while.

By the time the four of us finished our holes, Chief's hole was half-way filled with dirt. "Sucks to be you." I said, smirking as we went back towards the camp.

"She hates you." Shrimp said, looking up at me.

"What was your first clue?" I asked her, we arrived at the camp after a few minute walk. The guys of D Tent were back, and the only one who hadn't finished her hole was Chief. Predator was still out there though, lizard hunting.

The thought of it was beyond creepy. But I digress, we entered the Wreck Room, and I sat in a big chair in front of a broken TV. "You're in my spot." A tall guy with blonde hair in a ponytail glared at me.

"Am I?" I asked, getting comfortable.

"I sit there every day." He retorted, his eyes never leaving me.

Magnet walked over, "Hey Blob, leave Star alone. She got your chair, deal with it."

Blob threw Magnet into the pool table. Magnet got back up and punched Blob. The two drew themselves into an all-out fist fight. And all the rest of us could do was watch.

Blob left, and Magnet had fallen on top of me in the chair. He scrambled to get up, "Sorry about that Star."

"Don't worry about it, he's like five times your size." I said, smiling.

We all went back to our tents, and I saw a white envelope on my bed. Flame grabbed it, "Who's Andy?" She asked, reading the return address.

I raised an eyebrow, snatching the letter, "The Golden Child..." I said, tearing it open.

"The who?" Shrimp asked, sitting on the floor in front of my bed next to Flame.

"My brother." I said, reading over the letter.

_Leigh,_

_I can't believe it finally happened. You're actually gone. And in case you're wondering, Dad hasn't told anyone where you are. He simply says that you're at boarding school. But that's not why I'm writing, I've been thinking about what you said, how I'm the "Golden Child" and everything, and I've decided not to rub my accomplishments in your face anymore._

_Not that it matters, you're gone for the next 2-4 years. But when and if you get back, oh that sounds pessimistic, I'll try to be a little nicer. For your sake._

_How's Greenlake? I hope you're meeting other nice convicts like yourself. Not that you're nice or anything. Look, I miss you sis. And no matter what, you're still going to be my little sister._

_Love, Andy_

Flame grabbed the letter from me, reading it over, "Wow, at least your brother isn't a jackass."

"You've never met him outside of the letter. Hell, you've never even met him." I retorted, laughing as my letter was passed from Flame to Shrimp to Stretch.

"Don't let Chief get her nasty paws on this." Stretch replied, "She'll bug you to no end attempting to get details on your brother."

"Great, I'll hide it from the mole." I said, putting the letter under my pillow. "I can't believe he actually wrote me though." I looked at Flame, "Because in all realities, he's a total jackass."

Shrimp laughed, "Same with mine. But mine never writes me, not in the entire year I've been here."

"How big of an age difference?" I asked.

"He's 12." She said, "I think he's ashamed of me."

"Andy's 17. And he's not ashamed, my dad is. Although, he always has been." I said, sighing, "I always manage to be in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"Join the club!" She replied, leaning against the bed, she threw her hair back in a ponytail. "But I must say mine's a little bigger than yours."

I smiled at her, "Just a tad."

Chief walked into the tent, covered in dirt from head to toe, "Next time you try a stunt like that I'm going to slaughter you." She said glaring at me.

"Are you now?" A strand of my blonde hair fell in my face, "Because I have a strange feeling you wouldn't dare."

This girl was getting on my nerves faster and faster each day.

"I would dare! Even if it gets me stuck here longer!" She exclaimed, her eyes never leaving my face.

"Right. You go ahead with that." I retorted, waving her away.

I sighed as she walked away, I closed my eyes for a few moments, watching images of my life.

_--Flashback—_

"_Andy! Give it back!" Leigh screamed, she had just recently turned 7. "That's mine!"_

_9-year-old Andy smirked at his little sister, "Cars are for boys! Girls only get dolls!" He held the model Jaguar in his hand, "So it's mine! Because I'm a boy!"_

"_Mommy got it for me!" The younger of the two exclaimed. "That means it's mine!" She stole it from Andy._

_Andy glared at his sister, snatching it back, "No! You're a girl! Girls don't play with cars!"_

_Leigh bit Andy's hand, causing him to drop the car. "It's mine!" She ran out of her brother's room, back into her own._

_She slammed her bedroom door just as Andy began to scream, "DAD! LEIGH BIT ME!"_

_Footsteps were heard rushing up the stairs._

_-- End Flashback—_

I missed my brother. A lot. I missed him so much more than I thought I would. We were close, but never as close as I lot of my friends were with their siblings, like Brenna and her sister Bridget.

Those two were joined at the hip whenever I wasn't around. And even when I was.

I opened my eyes and stared at the ceiling, Shrimp sat on the edge of my bed, "Flame and I are going to go meet up with Squid, Twitch and Magnet somewhere. Wanna come with?"

I looked at Shrimp, "Sure." I stood up, "Let's go."

**Reviews are cool. Except I'm not getting any. –sniffle- **


End file.
